


逢场作戏（KK）19

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏（KK）19

逢场作戏（KK）19  
   
   
＃包养梗  
   
＃逗比画风  
   
＃先陷进去的金主和逢场作戏的金丝雀  
   
19  
   
堂本刚的新剧收视率比想象中还要好，等剧集播出到一半的时候，中居正广那边的工作邀约就已经快要让他的金牌经纪人电话被打爆了，这个圈子一直都是这么现实，不论你实力如何，没人气就是会无人问津，有人气就什么都好说。  
 

 

堂本刚的演技一直备受认可，这些年他自己不愿意出风头，偶尔有很心仪的剧本，制作方也会犹犹豫豫的最终把角色给关注度更高的艺人，连木村都会为这件事情不平的念叨几句，堂本刚自己却除了有些遗憾之外并不会觉得有太多不公平。人生的路是自己选的，想要出名，想要关注度，就势必要牺牲自己的自由和个人生活，那么反过来也是一样。

 

这次如果不是剧本来自于他一直非常喜欢的青田编剧，堂本刚也不会选择去尝试得到这个角色——当然他得承认，堂本光一在这件事情里起到了很重要的正面影响，才能给他足够的勇气坚持做完这件事情。

 

中居把那些工作邀约反反复复的挑来挑去，他是很希望堂本刚能够借此机会再登上一个台阶的，所以里面的很多工作他都想让堂本刚去试试看，但与此同时，他又担心堂本刚不愿意接下这些工作。

 

“我觉得这个炸鸡的代言挺不错的，虽说广告牌会立在街头，但这是你很喜欢吃的炸鸡嘛。”

 

“还有这个访谈邀约，人家很真诚的把采访稿都一起发来了，我们把问题挑挑拣拣一下，接受一个采访也用不了多长时间。”

 

“啊还有这个综艺，主持人不是你之前说过的很喜欢的那位搞笑艺人嘛，你去录节目刚好可以跟他聊聊天多好。”

 

事务所中居正广的办公室里，堂本刚撑着脸颊看着中居正广把企划案一份一份的摆在他面前，一份一份的这样跟他解释，心里既觉得有些好笑又觉得感动。

 

别人家的经纪人都是不把艺人当人看，恨不得24小时都排满了各种各样的通告，只要有钱进账就万事大吉，但是这么多年来，中居虽然常常戳着他脑袋说他不争气，实际上却都非常惯着他，任由他的想法来安排工作。现在这么多的邀约送上门来，中居正广却还是认认真真的在挑选着他认为对于堂本刚的工作会有帮助的企划，体谅着堂本刚的心情小心翼翼的介绍给他。

 

堂本刚收起撑在下巴上的手，站起身在中居正广面前挺直了后背，然后毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬。

 

“这么些年来，感谢中居尼桑包容我的任性……”

 

中居正广差点把手里的企划案摔出去。

 

这话可听着有点吓人了，接到这么多工作邀约之后，他是很想把这些里面好的那些都挑出来给堂本刚安排上。这些年他捧红了不少艺人，也没人会觉得堂本刚是在他手里没了当年的荣光的。但是中居正广自己心里不太好受，他觉得当年要是他们能做点什么，会让刚受到的伤害小一点，也许就不会影响到他日后的工作。他们的弟弟是个在演戏上面很有天赋的人，他值得得到更好的工作和更多的认可。

 

“你听我说啊，工作不想做可以推掉，刚，我们有什么话可以好好说……”

 

下一秒就看见堂本刚抬起头来，露出嬉皮笑脸的表情。

 

“我的意思是说，我接下来又没有什么其他的工作安排，这么些年来我都没给事务所挣什么钱，好不容易有了机会，中居尼桑你作为我的经纪人当然要帮我多安排点工作啦。”

 

那一天撕心裂肺的哭过之后，堂本刚觉得自己终于放下了过去那些事情对他所造成的负面影响和牵绊，他终于可以不用再去不停的回想这件事情，不停的沉溺在这件事情所带给他的伤害之中，他有了继续走下去和继续向前上的勇气。

 

他身边的人因为他这些年的消沉替他担忧又替他付出了许多，现在是他回报的时候了。

 

“尼桑，我会好好努力工作的。”

 

然而这副乖巧的表忠心的样子并没有让中居正广放过他，反而脑门上得到了金牌经纪人一个愤怒的暴栗。

 

“你小子成心这么说话的吧，准备吓死谁？”

 

挨了打之后，堂本刚乖乖的坐在椅子上，听着中居正广一个个跟他说之后的工作，说着说着突然从像是想起了什么一样从抽屉里拿出一个剧本来放在堂本刚的面前。

 

“之前有导演找到我，但是这件事情我考虑了半天搁置了下来没有立刻答应他。这部电影其实本来已经结束了拍摄，但是出演主角的演员出了问题，导致现在整部电影都没有办法上映。制作组那边的意思是想要找一个演员替上他把之前主演的戏份重新演一遍，这件事情不容易，得找一个经得起舆论又演技很好的演员。这是你之前合作过的导演，所以他才会想到你，我没立刻答应的理由是前期的宣传他们已经透露过主演是谁，如果你现在决定参演的话，外界的关注度和评论都会很多。”

 

如果不是堂本刚现在的心态发生了这样的改变，中居正广在犹豫之后也会拒绝掉这个剧本。虽然是个不错的剧本，但发生了这样的意外，无论替眼的人是谁都会承受很大的外界压力和舆论。

 

 

而当堂本刚决定去面对这些东西的时候，也许这是个很好的开始。

 

“好，我做。”

 

既然决定迈出这一步，不如就从最艰难的事情开始，往后的路反而会觉得更好走。

 

堂本刚想他都已经清闲了这么些年，也是时候加快节奏，让自己的状态紧绷起来，才能做出更好的作品来。

 

堂本刚这边点了头，制作组那边立刻马不停蹄的开始了准备，让他尽快的调整好状态进组开始拍摄，因为是在电影原本已经拍摄完毕之后重新要补拍所有主角出场的场景，制作的周期非常短，拍摄的强度将会非常非常高。

 

制作组甚至在拍摄场地的附近帮堂本刚还有剧组的其他人准备了酒店房间，尽量的节省其他的时间。

 

这就苦了刚刚从金主爸爸上升成恋人的堂本光一。

 

金主爸爸用一顿烤焦了的鱼成功的让堂本刚松了口，在堂本刚抱着他哭着发现了当年积攒着的所有的负面情绪之后，堂本光一被哭的整个心脏都揪痛起来。

 

他得承认，他比自己想象的更喜欢堂本刚，或者那已经可以被称之为爱。

 

看着他难过，看着他掉眼泪，会让一贯共情能力并不强的他也感觉到心痛。

 

堂本光一抱着堂本刚并肩的坐在阳台上看着外面的霓虹灯，这一次没有什么乱七八糟的条件，也没有什么听起来很好听的情话，甚至没有他自己想象当中的玫瑰花戒指乐队。

 

只有他显得有些紧张的告白。

 

“刚，我也不知道我自己会不会是一个好的恋人，实话实说，除你之外我还没有喜欢过其他人，我并不懂得怎样才能成为一个好的爱人。”

 

“但如果你愿意给我机会的话，我觉得我们可以两个人一起去尝试和练习如何去经营一段感情。”

 

这话其实说的有些趁人之危，明知道堂本刚此刻的心理防线特别的脆弱，堂本光一其实应该选择更加恰当的时机，在堂本刚处于更理智的状态的时候，向他正式的表白自己的感情。

 

可是他真的觉得自己一刻都不能等，他想要这个掉眼泪的家伙，一辈子都不再为什么事情伤心，一辈子都开开心心的。

 

哭红了鼻子的堂本刚靠在他的肩膀上，沉默了很久很久，就在堂本光一以为自己不会得到回复的时候，突然感觉到堂本刚吧嗒一口在他的脸上亲了一下。

 

“光一先生，你知道当初我为什么会答应签约吗？”

 

这事倒困扰了堂本光一挺久的，他一开始理所当然的以为堂本刚是因为被合同里的条件所吸引，但后来又发现堂本刚刚其实并不是这么物质的人，那么当初堂本刚为什么愿意被他包养呢？

 

眼睛红红，鼻子也红彤彤的，说话的声音还带着哭腔的家伙有些不好意思的自己蹭了蹭鼻子。

 

“因为我在杂志上看到了光一先生的照片，觉得长得可真好看。”

 

所以果然是因为脸。

 

金主爸爸一边觉得无可奈何，一边第一次感谢上天给了自己这么一张脸。

 

好在小金丝雀下面说的话就很暖心了。

 

“现在我也觉得光一先生很好看，而且当初误打误撞的签约，现在想来是件很好的事情。”

 

“我有一段很失败的感情经历，我们两个人认识的开头也并不怎么美好。但是光一先生，我觉得我很愿意给我们两个人一个机会，去尝试一下应该如何谈恋爱。”

 

脸上还带着泪痕的家伙，笑眯眯的晃了晃脑袋。

 

“看在光一先生长得好看的份上。”

 

所以堂本光一所想象的美好未来是这样的，他跟堂本刚能够一起去旅行，一起去见识很多有意思的事情，一起去吃很多好吃的东西。他们能手拖手的在街上逛街，能在家里一起做饭洗碗收拾东西，能一起窝在沙发上吃薯片看电视。哪怕是这个世界上最平凡最平凡的小事，也要一起分享彼此的感受。

 

当然，包括但不仅限于情事。

 

包养时间太过短暂，金主爸爸还没有充分的行使过合同所列出的权利。升格成了恋人，当然就应该更加充分的行使恋人的权利。

 

然而美好的想象只是想象，在堂本光一转正还没几天之后，堂本刚就基本上睡在了离拍摄场地不远的酒店里。别说这样那样的事情了，堂本光一连见堂本刚一面都难，即便他去探班见到的，不是正在拍摄的堂本刚就是正在背剧本的堂本刚，要么就是一边犯困一边背剧本的堂本刚。

 

心里既觉得有点不甘心，但又很心疼这样繁忙工作的刚，堂本光一就不好意思说出自己的小心思了，只好孤家寡人一般的躺在他们公寓里的双人床上孤独寂寞冷。

 

这跟说好的不一样！

 

堂本光一苦行僧一般的修行生活过了两个多月，终于熬到了堂本刚杀青的日子，堂本光一内心那个翻身农奴把歌唱的喜悦溢于言表，在这一天早早的就无心工作放了助理们的假，回家布置了家里，点上了香薰蜡烛，准备了好些饭菜——外卖点的，这样的关键时刻可不能拿他煎糊鱼的手艺出来献丑。

 

但是一等二等都不见堂本刚回来，好不容易到了晚饭时间，收到了一条短信。

 

——杀青宴，晚点回来，不用等我，爱你(◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)✩

 

堂本光一的目光死死盯着后面两个字，然后又看一下那个颜文字。

 

发可爱的表情也不原谅你，超生气的。

 

这下子也没了吃好吃的东西的心情，堂本光一在窝在阳台上喝完了一瓶冰啤酒之后，迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

 

再醒来的时候，是不知道有谁晃了一下他的摇椅，让他失重了一下猛的惊醒。

 

堂本光一看着眼前笑眯眯的家伙，揉了揉眼睛，又揉了揉眼睛。

 

剪得很短又梳得很服帖的发型，白色的校服短袖和蓝色格纹的校服裤子，校服上还系着一条领带，活脱脱就是高中生的模样。

 

如果不是脸上的表情，他显现要以为15岁的堂本刚站在他面前。

 

“你……你不是……要参加庆功宴吗……”

 

磕磕绊绊连话都说不清楚的样子明显的取悦了堂本刚。穿着校服的家伙露出了一个并不符合他现在所扮演的身份的表情，单腿跪在堂本光一的膝盖上向前倾身在他耳边低语。

 

“光一先生，你确定这是讨论杀青宴的时候吗？”

 

当然不。

 

堂本光一呆愣愣的被天上突然掉下来的金子砸中不知道该做什么的时候，堂本刚已经就着这样的姿势吻上了他的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖细细描摹他的唇线，温热的手掌搭在他的胸膛上似有若无的揉捏着。

 

在堂本光一回应了他的吻之后，又向后挪了一点分开了两个人的距离。

 

搭在胸膛上的手掌渐渐的下移落在腰腹上不断的婆娑着，灵巧的手指扣在堂本光一的皮带搭扣上，解开之后却不急着拉开皮带，而是继续顺着西裤下滑，整个盖在堂本光一已经微微抬头的性器上。

 

面前人的脸让堂本光一似乎看到了当初的少年，又渐渐的变成堂本刚现在的模样，两个身影完全的重合起来。

 

初恋和现任是一个人的美妙感，大概就是如此。

 

而堂本刚看起来今天决心要继续演下去。

 

他稍微的皱着眉头，天真的表情真的像是少年人一般。

 

“叔叔……tsuyo要怎么做呢？”

 

这家伙还真的敢。

 

堂本光一被他这样叫的几乎倒吸了一口冷气，感觉到自己的呼吸立刻变得粗重起来，恨不得把这个家伙压在身下狠狠的教训。

 

但他又不想错过堂本刚接下来会做的事情。

 

“tsuyo乖，你想怎么做呢？”

 

堂本刚跪在了躺椅的前面，伸出舌头舔了舔堂本光一的皮带搭扣。

 

“叔叔，tsuyo这样做对吗？”

 

这家伙明明没有做什么亲密的接触，就已经让堂本光一感觉到自己身体里的欲望加速燃烧，他稍微的做起身把手掌搭在堂本刚的脑袋上。

 

“tsuyo，帮叔叔口好不好？”

 

堂本光一自己把裤子拉开，单手把内裤向下扯了一点，把粗粝的性器解放出来，直直的顶在堂本刚的鼻尖上。

 

而堂本刚配合的张开了嘴，把龟头整个赶紧嘴里，嗓子眼里发出几声甜腻的呜咽声，舌尖轻轻舔着铃口，猛地吸吮了一下。

 

这样剧烈的刺激让禁欲了好些天的堂本光一差点招架不住直接缴械投降，他没好气的伸出手，一巴掌打在堂本刚的屁股上。

 

“老实点。”

 

嘴巴里容纳着他的性器的堂本刚抬起头来，眼睛里水光潋，手撑在他的膝盖上吞吐着他的欲望，坐着这样淫靡的动作，偏偏又露出一副天真无邪的表情来，每一下的吞吐都让堂本光一感觉到更巨大的空虚。

 

他想要更深的抚慰。

 

堂本光一强硬着拽着堂本刚坐在自己的腿上，毫不客气的稳住了他的嘴唇霸道的吸引着他口腔里的空气，让刚刚还游刃有余的堂本刚脸颊立刻红了起来。一只手掌揽在堂本刚的后腰另外一只则把衬衣从裤子里面拽出来，然后肆意的抚摸着他光裸的后背。

 

他太清楚堂本刚的敏感点，几下的揉捏就让身上刚刚还能捣乱的家伙立刻软了下来，乖乖的趴在他的怀里。

 

堂本光一动作迅速的把堂本刚的校裤扯下来，露出白皙光滑的臀肉，手掌在上面使了劲的揉捏，然后就感觉到后穴附近湿漉漉的，手指下意识探入到后穴当中，才发现里面被塞入了一颗跳蛋。

 

怪不得他刚刚见到堂本刚的时候，就觉得对方的神色不对劲。

 

“刚，这可是你自己挑衅在先，不能怪我。”

 

堂本光一毫不客气地拽住拉绳，直接把跳蛋拽了出来，强烈的刺激让堂本刚颤抖的身体尖叫出声，然而下一刻堂本刚依旧丝毫没有任何商量余地的将性器立刻挤入到堂本刚的后穴里。

 

猛烈的贯穿让堂本刚的双腿都颤抖起来，他紧紧抓着堂本光一的肩膀，身体难以承受这样猛烈的快感而无意识的胡乱呻吟着。

 

但是显然他提前做好的准备让堂本光一在此刻也难以抑制住自己的欲望，想象一下这一身清纯的校服之下，后穴已经完全湿润了，里面还塞了一颗跳蛋，任谁也忍不住。

 

 

堂本光一的手死死的扣在堂本刚的腰上不断小范围的进出着，每一下进去的时候都要等到最深处，抽出的时候却要不断的研磨着，想要碰触到堂本刚更多的敏感点。

 

这样的姿势本来就让性器深入的很深，明明坐在堂本光一的腰上，却觉得自己没有任何着力点的堂本刚绷紧了脚尖，感觉每一下的抽插都在把他的灵魂从身体里剥离出来，这样猛烈的快感让他根本招架不住。

 

“光一……呜………光一……”

 

破破碎碎的呻吟声听起来格外悦耳，堂本光一却还不知满足，他干脆直接保持这样的姿势抱着堂本刚站了起来，然后把他整个人抵在墙上，架着他的左腿猛烈的抽插着。

 

这下真的没了半点支撑点的堂本刚整个人就像是被丢在大海里的一片落叶，他感觉到堂本光一粗大的性器几乎要把他整个人撕裂开，比以往任何一次都要更激烈的情事让他感觉到无力承受。

 

堂本光一却还尚且有余力逗他。

 

“不是要叫叔叔吗，怎么停了？”

 

堂本刚其实原本计划的很好是想要抚慰一下，这么多天来都只能一个人空虚寂寞冷的堂本光一，因此他特意推掉了庆功晚宴，跟电视台借了以前的戏服，还提前买好了道具做好了准备，就是想好好的奖励一下堂本光一。

 

他也没想到自己用力过猛导致了这种自讨苦吃的局面，再这样下去他真的感觉自己会在这场情事里死掉，一波一波的快感不断的袭来，让他的身体不断的颤抖着。

 

“……叔叔……tsuyo错了……呜……”

 

“慢点……慢点……不可以……”

 

“……求求你……啊……叔叔求求你……”

 

堂本刚其实应该很清楚什么叫男人的嘴骗人的鬼，他讨饶的喊着叔叔，却只是让堂本光一抽插的动作更加的剧烈，而等他的欲望完全淹没了理智之后，堂本刚自己都不知道自己在喊些什么了。

 

这场情事漫长到堂本刚真的觉得自己随时可能会被艹晕过去，直到堂本光一几下猛烈的抽插把精液灌进他的身体里，才肯大发慈悲的抱着他躺到了床上。

 

堂本刚累得简直不想睁开眼睛了，堂本光一却还不断的骚扰他。

 

“烦不烦……别亲了……”

 

堂本光一不厌其烦地亲吻着他的嘴角下巴和脖梗，也不知道从哪翻着以前买的按摩棒塞进了他手里，语气跟右拐小孩儿似的。

 

“tsuyo听话，让我看看你怎么自己艹自己好不好……”

 

堂本光一只要一想到堂本刚做准备的时候，穿着这么一身校服把跳蛋慢慢的塞进自己的身体里就觉得兴奋，这幅画面绝对不能错过。

 

堂本刚被他烦的受不了了，只好侧躺在床上曲起身体一点一点把按摩棒送进已经被干得十分柔软的后穴里，好不容易全部送进去之后他松了口气，下一刻堂本光一却打开了按摩棒的开关。

 

“……呜……”

 

才刚刚高潮过两次的身体此刻敏感的不行，按摩棒的动静让堂本刚立刻蜷缩起了身体，向后伸着手想要把按摩棒取出来，却立刻被堂本光一眼疾手快地按住了。

 

“一会儿……就一会儿……”

 

黑色的按摩棒在堂本刚泛着红色的后穴里振动着，不时的有堂本光一射进去的精液被挤出来，让堂本光一忍不住俯下身亲吻堂本刚腰身。

 

“光一……呜……真的不行……我受不了……呜……”

 

按摩棒被整个抽出来，但是取而代之的是堂本光一的性器，这一次堂本光一就显得温柔了许多，把堂本刚整个人抱在怀里，性器抵在他的后穴里并没有动作。

 

“刚，我很开心。”

 

堂本刚这会儿才有力气松了口气，亲了亲堂本光一的下巴。

 

“抱歉，这段时间这么忙，都没时间好好陪你。”

 

“所以你要补偿给我。”

 

“好，接下来的这段时间我都没安排工作……呜……堂本光一！”

 

堂本光一翻了个身把堂本刚压在身下，再次加快了抽插的速度。

 

“乖啦，我们再来一次。”

 

好不容易从金主熬成了恋人，怎么能不一次吃个够本呢？

 

——————————

 

堂本刚说到做到的在结束了拍摄之后，跟堂本光一一起出国度假了整整一个月的时间，才在中居正广的三令五申之下回国开始了电影的宣传工作。

 

两个人所谓的尝试恋爱也开始慢慢的步上了正轨，他们像每一对普通的恋人一样，一起起床，一起吃饭，一起洗碗，会为了一件小的不得了的事情拌嘴，却从来不会因此生对方的气，也会为了对方的一个吻而感觉到幸福。

 

他们也开始习惯彼此的生活习惯和工作作息，堂本光一不再会把大量的时间都放在工作上，尽量每天都能够回到公寓里和堂本刚一起吃晚饭，而堂本刚也会拜托中居排都内以外地点的工作的时候，都排在堂本光一工作繁忙的时候，让彼此步调一致。

 

他们很珍惜彼此的感情，也珍惜彼此能够互相陪伴的每一分钟。

 

而那部在众多舆论之中替代主演重新拍摄了所有戏份的电影，帮助堂本刚入围了当年的日本学院赏。

 

这是一个他十五六岁的时候立下的豪言壮志，却在真的成年长大之后再也没有想过的遥不可及的梦想。

 

红毯的时候他是和剧组的成员一起走的，落座的时候却发现他身旁是坐着和他穿着相配的西装的堂本光一。

 

“你怎么进来这里的？”

 

“金主爸爸无所不能。”

 

堂本刚当初偷偷在心里一直管堂本光一叫金主爸爸的事情当然还是暴露了，堂本光一偶尔也会拿这件事情开玩笑。不过这次说的也没错，他的确凭靠广告赞助商的身份进到了颁奖典礼里。

 

“我又不一定会赢啦。”

 

面对堂本刚的不自信，堂本光一却显得信心满满。

 

“当然会赢，你可是堂本刚。”

 

“只有你这么觉得啦……不过你这么觉得是让我最开心的事情。”

 

所以当主持人念到堂本刚的名字的时候，堂本刚整个人都愣在了座位上不知道该作何反应，直到他身边的堂本光一握住了他的手，轻轻的晃了晃。

 

望向他的眼神里满是深情与自豪。

 

“去吧，这是属于你的荣光。”

 

庆功宴上堂本刚难得喝得醉醺醺的，跟每个人都叽里咕噜的说了一大堆的话，晃着脑袋抱住了中居正广。

 

“尼桑，我有件事情要跟你坦白。”

 

“你跟堂本光一签合约的事情？”

 

“………尼桑你怎么知道的！”

 

堂本刚努力的在醉意里睁大了也眼睛看着中居正广，这副不可置信的样子逗笑了坐在一起的中居和木村。

 

“当初你插足别人的丑闻出来让我们和光一见面没多久，光一就自己跟我们坦白了，他说他不想瞒着我们，但是现在他是认真的喜欢你，想要和你在一起。要不是看在光一陈恳，非得好好收拾你小子。”

 

被两位哥哥教训了的堂本刚鼓着脸气呼呼的找堂本光一算账。

 

“你说，你还有什么瞒着我的事情！”

 

“签合同的时候其实我就喜欢你来着，只是因为觉得初恋太美好而没敢这么去想。”

 

“还有呢。”

 

“那部电视剧的甄选会，我有打电话替你打点。”

 

堂本刚气鼓鼓的用自己的脑门去磕堂本光一的脑门。

 

“你对我没信心！”

 

“没，我只是以防万一，真的，绝对没别的意思。”

 

好在醉鬼没打算在这件事情上多加纠缠。

 

“那还有吗？”

 

堂本光一左看看，右看看，最终还是把一个戒指盒子从西装口袋里掏出来。

 

“我想跟你结婚。”

 

喝醉了的家伙接过了戒指和把戒指拿出来，戴在自己的左手无名指上，美滋滋的对着灯光瞅了瞅。

 

“我觉得婚礼……”

 

堂本光一打算顺杆爬的话还没说完，堂本刚就靠在他的肩膀上搂着他的胳膊笑眯眯的打断他。

 

“我喝醉了，求婚不算数的。”

 

“堂本刚！”

 

“诶呀我头疼，我要睡了。”

 

说完就真的闭上眼睛，靠在堂本光一的肩膀上，一动不动的。

 

他不动，堂本光一也不动，就这么瞅着他。过了好几分钟之后，靠在他肩膀上的醉鬼真的均匀的发出呼吸声来。

 

堂本光一看着他无名指上的戒指，无可奈何的叹了口气。

 

行吧，谁让他找了个影帝回家呢，认命了。

 

这戏可得演一辈子才成。

 

在人声鼎沸的庆祝会场这个小小的安静角落里，堂本光一转过头，在堂本刚的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。

 

一辈子很漫长，但是一想是和你一起度过，就倍感期待。


End file.
